Time Flies Q and A
by AgentDMC
Summary: A question and answer for Tie Dye, Tina, and the others I have affiliated them with.
1. Ask Some Questions

I'm hoping on the ever popular bandwagon of the question and answer. I was looking at one when I thought, _There's quite a bit of Tie Dye and Tina's lives that no one knows about. Why not make a question and answer of my own?_ And thus this story was born. So, leave a review asking a question about Tie Dye, Tina, or even anyone that I've affiliated with them in my stories. I'll answer most any question asked and maybe even provide some back story to each answer. Anyway, leave a question that you want answered in the reviews and I'll have Tie Dye, Tina, or whoever you ask answer them.


	2. How They Met

Tina and I sat down at our panel and waited for some questions. The main one asked was, "How did you two meet."

I smiled and said, "That right there is a wonderful story, all the memories. Her first case, the start of the decline of my reputation in Canterlot, and everything turned out ok in the end."

Tina looked at me and asked, "Are you going to tell the story yet?"

"I have to set up the mood for this it's the only way that this can truly be enjoyed." I answered before saying, "Anyway, you wanted an answer, and I'll give you an answer and a story."

* * *

Business had been slow on account that no one trusted me on my own. Ponies had to be desperate to work up the nerve to hire me. The reason was that my assistant had quit and nopony wanted to be around me without him around. After I had put up ads about the new position, I waited around in my office for something to happen.

Before long I had ponies coming in to meet with me about the job. None of them seemed to be what I was looking for, until I interviewed a certain pony. She was new to Ponyville, and gave me all the answers that I was looking for. I knew that I would hire her, but first I had to perform a test.

However, this pony wasn't Tina, but another pony that wanted the job. What she looks like is unimportant, and that will be explained later. What mattered at the time was that this pony was willing to help me. So I told her about this case I had received from an anonymous source in Canterlot. She seemed ready for this test, so I quickly went through the debriefing and we were off to Canterlot.

After a train ride, we made it to Canterlot and started towards the destination. A business that was being run in Canterlot was suspected to be doing some shady deals. We were hired to go and investigate the building where the business was taking place. The trainee seemed to be very excited to get started, and I liked the enthusiasm.

We both started off towards the building, and I wondered just how well this case would go. It was a simple case, do some recon in the building and then get out, nothing more, nothing less. However, I had to be cautious because this was my first case with this trainee.

Upon reaching the building, I scoped out the area. It seemed to be a busy place, ponies going and out, but with what purpose? Everypony that was going in there could be considered suspicious.

So we went in with a crowd and walked into a huge lobby. _What is it with Equestria and places being bigger on the inside?_ The receptionist seemed innocent enough, but there was no way to know for sure. I told the trainee to distract the receptionist while I snuck past.

After I had gotten through, I began to sneak around the building. Going from door to door, I tried to find some evidence of something illegal going on. I couldn't find anything, but the trouble found me. Something hit me on the back of the head and knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was tied to somepony. Our backs were to each other so I didn't know who it was. I looked around and could tell that I was still in the same building, but down in the basement. I could see somepony standing up on a balcony looking down on the area. Another quick sweep of the area showed that there was no ladder leading down to where we were. I was stuck down there with somepony that I couldn't even see.

"Thought you could snoop around huh?" The pony standing on the balcony said.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have been snooping around." I said, going for the annoying approach.

"It's a good thing that your 'trainee' came to me and told me what you were doing."

I took a deep breath and said, "Who am I tied to?"

"My receptionist grew too suspicious of my legal affairs, so with the help of your 'trainee I brought here down here with you."

That's when the pony who was speaking turned and walked away. Looking down at the ropes, I saw that my front hooves were tied, but my back hooves weren't. It would be easy to escape by cutting the rope with my back hooves. This would be hard for other ponies, but I had a lot of practice with that.

I pulled some scissors out of one of my pockets with my back hooves. Then I cut the ropes and stood up, putting the scissors away. I saw the receptionist on the ground, probably still knocked out, and began to think of a way to get us both out of the basement.

There were no ladders leading out of the room, but there were boxes of different shapes and sizes littered all over the place. I began to move them around and make a set of stairs leading up to the balcony. After I had done that, I draped the receptionist over my back and climbed up the stairs I had made. We reached the door, but it was locked. So I pulled out a lockpick and began to unlock the door.

Eventually I felt the mare on my back begin to shake a bit. I put her on the ground and got back to unlocking the door. I had unlocked the door by the time she finally got up. I pulled her into the hall before she could say anything and began running.

"Who are you?" She finally managed to say.

"As of right now that's not important. We have a problem here, I don't have any evidence that this happened. I need to go and find some papers with this company's outcome and income. Can you tell me where that would be?"

"I had some papers in my desk." The receptionist offered.

"That'll do." I said. We ran towards the lobby, not sure if we would get attacked once again. We made it to the desk without a hassle, and the receptionist grabbed the papers for me. After checking them out, I could tell that these would incriminate this business.

"Thanks for the help." I said gratefully. "When they shut this place down, come and check me out in Ponyville for a new job. Just ask around for Tie Dye and they'll tell you where I am."

"Maybe I could start now." She said before I could leave.

I smiled and said, "Of course, but I'll need to know your name first."

"I'm Tina Gem."

* * *

"And that's how it all began. Tina joined me as my assistant, we shut down the business, and everyone with a good business in Canterlot began to hate me." I said after telling the story.

"Remember to ask more questions." Tina said. "We'll answer them next time."


	3. Their Cutie Marks

"The votes are in and the next question is; how we got our cutie marks." I began. "That's a nice story for me to tell. All about my first case."

* * *

It was way back when I was just a colt. My mother had said that I was a very special colt. My brain was hardwired for observations and forethought. All I could think about was mysteries, and nothing could get that off of my mind. I began to treat everything like an investigation, and I began to discover things. Soon, nopony with a secret wanted me around them, which meant everypony.

I grew up kind of lonely, without even discovering my cutie mark. As time passed, I began to study the adults as they walked past. I watched how they moved, what they did. I studied the area where my cutie mark should have been. I did everything I could to figure out why I wasn't getting my cutie mark. I began to wonder if I would get the cutie mark in research, but that wasn't the case either.

I began to grow depressed, asking my parents questions nonstop. It had been a whole year, and I had yet to even figure out what my special talent was. Then I got myself mixed up in something big.

I was still in school when it all happened. I got into my first fight with the school bully. I didn't like something he had said to one of the other students, so I stepped in. I went in looking blue, and left looking black and blue. Nothing had been done about it because I didn't care, the colt that was being bullied got away without any trouble. This colt would become my first assistant.

Anyway, back to the story. The next day at school everyone looked at me as though I was a psycho. When class started the teacher announced that the bully from the other day had gone missing. Everyone looked at me throughout the announcement, and the teacher made me go to the office. While staring at the ground, I slowly made my way out of the classroom.

I got as far as the door before I decided to run. I ran out of the room and made a mad dash for my backpack. Inside I had a bunch of supplies that I would need to clear my name, because I knew that I was innocent. One of the last things that I suspected was for somepony to sneak up on me. I was deciding which magnifying glass I would use when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I jumped and spun around, holding my magnifying glasses out before me. Standing there was the colt who I had helped before. His name was Clover. He had light green fur with an emerald green mane and tail. Like me, he had yet to obtain his cutie mark.

"I want to help you." He told me.

"How did you know that I had a plan?" I asked.

"You always have a plan for this stuff."

"Good point, but won't the class notice that you're gone?"

"They think that I'm trying to find you, so that might stop them for a while."

I put one of the magnifying glasses back into my backpack before putting it on. "Well then, let's go find us a bully."

"Where do we start?" Clover questioned.

"I want to go and check the entrance to see if he left any tracks coming in. Normally this bully plays in the mud before coming to school, and the janitor cleans up once school ends. If the bully came to school, then his tracks would be at the door." I answered. We both set off towards the entrance to the school, careful to avoid anypony's gaze. We reached the door and could see a bunch of mud tracks, but we had to be sure just which one belonged to the bully.

"I'll start looking through these tracks and you make sure no one looks." I told Clover.

"How will you know which of the tracks are his?" Clover asked me.

"I had a while to study them as he used his hooves to beat me yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"I didn't die, so there's nothing to be sorry about. Now go and keep watch." I began looking over each track. Not taking too long, I found the proper tracks and began to follow them. Clover began to follow along behind me as I went. The tracks eventually lead to a door. I attempted to open the door, but it turned out to be locked.

"Now what are we going to do?" Clover asked.

I pulled out a lockpick and answered, "I've never tried this before, but now is as good a time as any." I began to pick the lock. It took a few lockpicks, and don't even ask me where I originally got them. Finally the lock clicked and the door opened. Clover and I slowly crept through the door, being careful to not make a sound.

We slowly looked around the room and could easily see the school bully lounging around. I smiled happily as I saw him just sitting there, an easy target. Clover and I went back to the teacher's class room, told her about the bully's whereabouts, and turned him in. As I sat in the office to receive some apologies, I felt a little tingle. I looked down and I saw that my cutie mark had finally shown up. The sight of question marks excited me as I knew that it related to my favorite thing, mysteries.

* * *

"And that's my story." I said, story told.

"Well, my story isn't quite as long." Tina said. "I was born in Canterlot to a noble family, but I didn't like that lifestyle. As a filly I ran away from home, and I felt much better. However, I knew that if they caught any wind of where I had gone, they would send ponies to come and find me. So I hid every clue that I made, and after a long time of doing this, I could notice these minute details. And at some point I got this cutie mark, probably for how easy it is for me to find clues."

I turned to the crowd and said, "That wasn't much of a story. I do believe that the feedback for my story will be much better."

"Say's you and the few people who showed up to see you. We both know that most of the ponies showed up for me."

"While that may be true, I provided more details which makes my story better."

"Why don't we just let the audience decide which story was better and move on to the next question?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it."


	4. The Agency and Families

"This next question is strictly a Tie Dye question. How did you start the agency and what was your first case?" Tina said.

"Now that question brings me back." I began. "I didn't start out as a wonderful detective. I was good at what I did, but I didn't have enough experience. So I got a job as an assistant to a detective that had been doing really well recently. He took me out on a lot of his jobs and taught me everything I know. Over time, we became very close friends. However, one day he went missing. I took over the agency while he was gone, running things to my best ability. I didn't take any cases because I felt wrong doing it."

"One day I began to clean the agency building. While cleaning I found something. It was a clue, left in the way that only this detective could leave it. I grew hopeful and began to follow what the clue told me. I went along a great length of clues, following each and every one. Eventually I found him, forgotten and trapped in a cage. I set him free and helped him back to Ponyville. I consider this my first case." I said.

"But how did you get the agency?" Tina asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part. When we got back, the detective decided to retire. He looked at me and asked if I would like to take over the agency. I began to jump for joy and immediately said yes. That's how I got the agency. In fact, I sometimes go to him when I need help on a case."

"I believe that we have time for one more question." Tina said.

"And that question will be: how was our family life and who was our favorite relative." I said.

"Well, like I said earlier, I was born into a noble family. I was pampered and didn't have to do any work. I hated this lifestyle, but there was one ray of hope in it all. My sister seemed to be the only ration pony around. We stuck together for the longest time, until I ran away. However, we've kept in contact through this time." Tina said.

"My family life was just fine. My parents supported my desire to solve mysteries. I was extremely happy with them, as they were me. My favorite family member would have to be my dad. He set up fake mysteries for me to solve, and I loved the practice. He would even slip me some new equipment from time to time." I said.

"That's all of the questions for now." Tina said.

"I guess that all we can say is to remember to leave more."


End file.
